Flash in other media
Throughout his 70 year history, the Flash has appeared in numerous media. Live action appearances Television In 1979, the Flash appeared in the live-action Legends of the Superheroes specials, played by actor Rod Haase. ''The Flash'' (1990–1991) as the titular protagonist of the television series The Flash.]] The Flash was a live action television series on CBS that starred John Wesley Shipp and Amanda Pays. The Flash featured in the series was an amalgamation of the silver-age Flash, Barry Allen, and the modern-age Wally West. The only resemblances between the TV Barry Allen Flash and the comic book Barry Allen Flash were his name, his profession as a forensic scientist, and his love interest Iris (who was very short lived as a love interest in the television series). Most of the elements in the television show were taken directly from the main story line in the first Wally West Flash comic books: The S.T.A.R. Labs researcher Tina McGee, her and her husband's research into speed, her husband's allegedly fatal accident with their speed research, the Flash's ravenous appetite, heat problems (which were mitigated by the TV show Flash suit), and speed limit on the order of the speed of sound were all elements from the main Wally West comic book storyline. The Flash's most famous villain in the series was the Trickster, played by Mark Hamill, who later went on to voice the Joker in Batman: The Animated Series and, later, the Trickster in Justice League Unlimited. Captain Cold, played by Michael Champion, and Mirror Master, played by David Cassidy, also appeared in their own episodes. The complete series was released as a DVD set by Warner Bros. in 2006. The Flash TV Special #1 comic introduced a variation on Kid Flash. This particular version of the character was a teenage thief named Vince Everett. Unlike the Flash, his powers did not require eating to replenish. His speed is pushed to the limit as he chases the Flash through an amusement park, eventually burning out his powers. Shipp later return to the Flash franchise twenty years after the series' cancellation; first in an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, titled "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!” voicing Professor Zoom, and later in a recurring role as Henry Allen, father of Barry Allen in The CW's The Flash. ''Justice League of America'' pilot (1997) The Flash (Barry Allen) was in a CBS live-action Pilot called Justice League of America, portrayed by Kenny Johnston. The pilot did not air in the United States. Similar to The Flash TV series, this Flash appeared to be Barry Allen in name only, as he reflected Wally's age, ravenous appetite, and personality. In addition, this version of Justice League was inspired by the Keith Giffen-era Justice League, of which Wally was a member. ''Smallville'' races Clark Kent in the Smallville episode "Run"]] The Flash made guest appearances in the television series Smallville, in the fourth-season episode "Run" (first aired October 20, 2004) and in the sixth season in the episode "Justice" (first aired on January 18, 2007). He is played by Kyle Gallner. He is portrayed as a self-centered teenager who uses his powers for personal gain. He goes by the name Bart Allen, but he is shown to be carrying multiple ID cards also identifying him as Jay Garrick, Barry Allen, and Wally West. His speed is depicted as being well in excess of that of Clark. Not only is he able to run backward and match Clark's top speed, but is able to run fast enough that Clark, even moving at top speed, cannot follow his movements. Their mutual respect made it apparent that they had become friends towards the end (as Superman and Flash are good friends in the future), with allusions being made to forming a "league" one day. It is mentioned that he got his powers through an accident, rather than genetics as in the actual comics, although at least one of the Flashes has gotten his powers through an accident. This incarnation of the Flash is also one of the few characters on Smallville who is not a 'Meteor Freak', meaning they have not acquired their powers through Kryptonite-related means via one of Smallville's infamous meteor showers. Although commercials for "Run" billed him as "the Flash", he is never called by this name in the episode. Instead, in "Justice", he has been given the codename "Impulse". Like in the comics, Bart did not pick this name himself. In his second appearance, Bart has matured somewhat, but he maintained roughly the same personality. However, he is now using his powers to help others. Along with Aquaman, Green Arrow, Cyborg and Black Canary he now works to stop one of Lex Luthor's evil side projects, 33.1. Kyle Gallner reprises his role as Impulse for a final time in the season eight finale, "Doomsday". The character's presence continues to be felt thereafter, though he does not directly feature. For example, in the ninth season episode "Absolute Justice", the Golden Age Flash, Jay Garrick, is seen in flashbacks, getting arrested with the other Justice Society members. Impulse appeared in two additional episodes; a still frame of Kyle Gallner from earlier seasons was used to give the appearance that Bart was attending a Justice League meeting via videoscreen in the season 9 finale, "Salvation". The character is also present in the season 10 episode "Icarus" at the funeral of Carter Hall, but his face is not shown. In the series' penultimate episode, villains are assembled and are each given a hero to kill in which Bart is given to Captain Cold. The character later features prominently in the comic book continuation to the TV series (2012–). ''Arrow'' and The Flash (2014) as the titular protagonist in the television series The Flash, a spin-off of Arrow.]] On July 30, 2013, it was announced that Arrow co-creators Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg, Arrow pilot director David Nutter and Geoff Johns, will develop a Flash TV series for The CW. The series will be the origin story of Barry Allen. Kreisberg revealed after the announcement, that Allen would be a recurring character on Arrow in three episodes of season 2, all written by Berlanti, Kreisberg and Johns, and that the last of the episodes will act as a backdoor pilot. On September 13, 2013, Grant Gustin was chosen to portray Allen. In November 2013, it was announced that the third appearance of the Flash on Arrow would no longer be a backdoor pilot, with the studio opting to make a traditional pilot instead. By doing so, it allows the creative team to flesh out the Flash's story and his world on a bigger budget, opposed to being constrained to incorporating Arrow characters with a backdoor pilot. The decision was made after CW executives saw material from the Flash's first two episodes on Arrow, which was very well received. It is unclear if the Flash will still make an appearance in the previously intended third episode on Arrow. The pilot will be written by Berlanti, Kreisberg and Johns, directed by Nutter, and executive produced by Berlanti, Kreisberg, Nutter and Melissa Kellner Berman. The show will still be tied to Arrow, as that is where Barry Allen first makes an appearance. On January 29, 2014, The Flash was officially ordered for a pilot episode. Film ''The Flash'' film Warner Bros. hired comic book writer Jeph Loeb to write a screenplay in the late-1980s, but the outing never materialized. Development for a film adaptation was revived after the studio was impressed with David S. Goyer's script for Batman Begins, and he was offered his choosing of a Flash or Green Lantern film adaptation. In December 2004 it was announced that David S. Goyer would be writing, producing and directing The Flash. He approached his Blade: Trinity co-star Ryan Reynolds for the Barry Allen role, with the intention of also using Wally West as a supporting character. Goyer's script, which he tonally compared to Sam Raimi's work on the ''Spider-Man'' trilogy, was influenced by seminal comic book runs by Mike Baron, Mark Waid, and Geoff Johns. By 2007, however, Goyer dropped out of the project, citing creative difference with the studio. With the financial success of Night at the Museum, Warner Bros. hired Shawn Levy to direct The Flash in February 2007. Levy would oversee the writing of a new draft, using elements of Goyer's script. Levy instead went to work on Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, and was replaced by David Dobkin in October 2007. Dobkin developed The Flash as a spin-off of Justice League Mortal, focusing on the Wally West character. Craig Wright was hired to write the script, and, after the collapse of Justice League Mortal, Warner Bros. placed The Flash for a 2008 release date. The project became delayed by the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike. Warner Bros. then hired Charles Roven to produce The Flash, with comic book writer Geoff Johns serving as a consult and co-writer. Johns created a new film treatment, which was screenwriten by Dan Mazeau. In September 2009 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. had launched a new division, DC Entertainment Inc., in order to better expand the DC Brand. In October 2009, Charles Roven was asked of the future of the Flash. In the interview, Roven explained that he was involved but that he was removed from the project because The Flash was speeding in the direction Warner Brothers had in mind, leaving the possible film in uncertainty. The day after Dan Mazeau responded to the article by saying “Just to chime in on your latest article: The Flash has not been hobbled. Everything is moving forward as planned… I’m still writing the script. Geoff Johns is still consulting. Flash fans have no cause for concern, and — IMO — lots to be excited about.” In February 2010 it was reported that Warners is expected to announce its DC slate in the coming months populated by characters like The Flash and Wonder Woman. In late February 2010 it was reported that the leading contender to helm The Flash is Greg Berlanti. Warner Bros. chairman and CEO Barry Meyer says they are getting close to giving the go-ahead for a movie. On June 9, 2010 Green Lantern writers Berlanti, Michael Green and Marc Guggenheim were hired to pen a treatment of the film.” The Flash script will apparently be based on the recent run by DC's Chief Creative Officer Geoff Johns. Mazeau told Blastr.com that the studio are still actively developing the big screen take on the DC Comics' character and that the project is not dead yet. On July 20, 2013, The Hollywood Reporter has reported that the film was rumored to be released in 2016 but it has not been announced. ''The Lego Movie'' The Flash appears in the 2014 animated film, The Lego Movie. This film marks the character's first theatrical appearance with a non-speaking cameo. ''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice'' On December 4, 2013, Variety reported that the Flash will make an appearance in Zack Snyder's 2015 sequel to Man of Steel, which was been delayed until May 6, 2016 in January 2014. Animated appearances Television ''The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure'' on The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure]] In 1967, The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure was produced by Filmation and featured eighteen seven-minute shorts which starred various DC Universe heroes, including three solo adventures of the Flash (Barry Allen). Wally West, as Kid Flash, appears in two segments starring the Flash (Barry Allen); they are titled "Take a Giant Step" and "To Catch a Blue Bolt"; the latter shows Barry and Wally changing into their Flash and Kid Flash uniforms using their rings. Wally's appearance differs from his comic book counterpart. He has black hair, and the red and yellow color scheme of his second costume is reversed, as well as simplified to put him in trunks. Barry was also seen as a member of the Justice League of America, which also included Superman, Atom, Green Lantern, Hawkman, and sometimes Aquaman. Wally additionally appeared as Kid Flash on the Teen Titans segment, which also featured Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Speedy. The Flash and Kid Flash were voiced by Cliff Owens and Tommy Cook, respectively. ''Super Friends'' Flash (Barry Allen) appeared off and on in the Super Friends series throughout its run from 1973 to 1985. DC animated universe The Flash appeared in Superman: The Animated Series, voiced by Charlie Schlatter, in the second-season episode "Speed Demons". As in the traditional comic book storylines, the Flash and Superman race to find out who is faster, but the Weather Wizard gets in the way, which causes the two to work together. He also appears in Batman: Gotham Adventures #25 due to a theft in Central City leading him to Gotham. The Flash in the Justice League animated series is voiced by Michael Rosenbaum (Lex Luthor on the Television series Smallville). This Flash is eventually identified as Wally West; however, he is an amalgamation of Barry Allen and Wally West (in Justice League Unlimited, Wally is a forensic scientist, which was Barry's profession. Wally in the comics is an auto mechanic). The importance of the Flash as the "heart" of the Justice League was shown in the episode "A Better World", when his death in an alternate timeline triggered a series of events which turned that alternate League (the "Justice Lords") into virtual dictators of Earth. He has also proven key in saving the day in a few episodes, such as "Divided We Fall", in which he defeated the fused Brainiac/Lex Luthor when all the other six founding Justice League members could not. In the process, he was drawn into the Speed Force (the first explicit use of the concept in the DCAU), and barely managed to escape. The episode "Flash and Substance" is centered on the opening of the Flash Museum on "Flash Appreciation Day" in Central City, and featured many of the Flash's rogues in cameos, while focusing on Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, Captain Cold, and The Trickster (voiced by Mark Hamill). Linda Park also appears as a reporter covering the museum opening. Mirror Master alludes that Wally West may not have been the only Flash stating to the rest of the Rogues, "We've all been stopped by a Flash."Justice League Unlimited, episode #31 "Flash and Substance". Additionally, the episode "The Great Brain Robbery", saw the Flash and Lex Luthor inadvertently changing consciousness-Wally West (inside Lex Luthor's body) is tasked with trying to figure out what has occurred, escape, and not be killed by the suspicious members of the Legion of Doom. Wally West is the Flash featured as one of the seven founding members of the Justice League, in both the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited animated series. His personality is more or less the same as it was from his appearance on Superman: The Animated Series, and his flippant attitude is often used to provide comic relief from the often intense nature of his fellow Leaguers, though he is the featured hero in several episodes. However, in one episode of Justice League Unlimited, he complains to Elongated Man that he dislikes being viewed as the "teenage sidekick" even though he was part of the original seven. His super fast metabolism, which results in him eating absurdly and inhumanly large portions of food, was something of a running gag on the series. Even in the episode "The Great Brain Robbery" Lex Luthor after possessing Flash's body defeats Justice League members and before running eats some food. Flash's endorsement of the "Lightspeed" candy bar (which created controversy fueled by a talk-show host who constantly dissed the League in one episode) was also a sort of running gag, as the bars make numerous other appearances, with Flash's picture on the wrapper in some cases. Barry Allen elements of the JL/''JLU'' animated Flash: he's the only existing Flash in the series, he was never Kid Flash (although in the episode "Flash and Substance", a Kid Flash costume is briefly seen on display in the Flash museum). He lives in Central City, Barry Allen's hometown as opposed to Keystone City, Wally West's hometown. He is a police scientist, which was Barry Allen's job in the comics. His origin is also that of Barry Allen's. This Flash also fought some of Barry Allen's enemies throughout the series, such as Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Captain Boomerang, Gorilla Grodd, and The Trickster. Wally also has the Flash ring, which was invented by Barry Allen in the comics, to store his Flash costume in. Wally West elements of the JL/''JLU'' animated Flash: he has red hair and green eyes like Wally does in the comics. This Flash also has Wally's girl-crazed, occasionally big-headed manner, paired with a childlike attitude and intelligence. Despite his personality opposing the no-nonsense disposition of his fellow Leaguer, John Stewart (the Green Lantern), the two are shown to be very close friends. Wally also shows a strong friendship with Shayera Hall that is touched on several times through both the JL and JLU series, usually in a sisterly way, including him being the first to hug her after her decision to resign. In Justice League Unlimited third season's debut episode "I Am Legion", Flash says, "She loves me. She's like the big sister I never had. Only, you know... short." Wally appears without the Flash costume twice in the series. The first time is in the "Starcrossed" episodes when the Justice League decides to remove their costumes and move around as ordinary people to hide and regroup. The Flash appears reluctant to trust his fellow Justice League members with his secret identity, whereupon Batman shows he already knows by revealing his identity saying, "Wally West" while pointing at the Flash, followed up by revealing the secret identity of Superman (Clark Kent) and himself (Bruce Wayne). Wally then removes his mask and Wonder Woman tells him that she likes his red hair just before ruffling it. The second time is in the episode "Flash and Substance", where Wally is shown to be working at the forensics lab before taking a half day off to attend the Flash museum opening. Wally's face is also exposed in one other episode, "The Great Brain Robbery". When his mind is switched with Lex Luthor's, Lex removes the mask to see if he can at least "figure out" who the Flash really is by looking at his face in the bathroom mirror, only to state in an annoyed tone, "I have no idea who this is," although the costume is still kept. ''The Batman'' The Flash appeared at the end of The Batman's fourth season finale "The Joining" as one of the members of the Justice League. The Flash was properly introduced in the episode "A Mirror Darkly" to help Batman battle Mirror Master. Also Charlie Schlatter reprised the role of Flash from the above Superman episode "Speed Demons". Creators stated that their version was intended to be Barry Allen, but they'd leave it up to the viewers to decide for themselves. This Flash is known to speak at an unusual fast tone. ''Teen Titans'' animated series Kid Flash debuts in the episode of the Teen Titans animated series entitled "Lightspeed". While the character's true identity is never given, the fact that Michael Rosenbaum voices the character implies that he is intended to be Wally West as Rosenbaum also voices an older Flash/Wally West in Justice League. In the series, he is portrayed similar to the way that Wally was portrayed in comic books. His personality is often considered "laid back", and he is known to be comedic and sometimes flirtatious. When Jinx asks Kid Flash who he is working for, he says, "I work alone these days", implying a previous partnership with the Flash. When the Titans are searching for the Brotherhood of Evil and the Titans East have gone back home to Steel City, Kid Flash decides to help protect Jump City and stop crimes from being committed. When he interferes with the H.I.V.E. Five's criminal deeds, he flirts with their leader, Jinx, and tries to make her reevaluate her life of crime. Shortly afterwards the H.I.V.E Five attempts to capture him and, after Madame Rouge tires him out, Jinx traps him in an electric field. Jinx nearly hands him over to Madame Rouge, but she frees him when she realizes Madame Rouge doesn't appreciate her help and that Kid Flash was the one who truly cared for her well-being. Afterwards, Jinx quits the H.I.V.E. Five and joins forces with him as a Titan, and the two quickly form a romantic relationship. He briefly appears in a shot of all the Titans in "Calling All Titans", where it is revealed the Titans have come in contact with him and he has a Titan communicator. (Presumably, this is why he decided to go to Jump City in the first place, though this is never confirmed on-screen.) In "Titans Together", he brings Jinx to the Brotherhood's lair as his ally and helps the speedsters Más y Menos and the other Titans freeze the Brotherhood's member villains inside cryogenic cases. Más y Menos are very impressed by Kid Flash's speed and abilities. Kid Flash is one of the few Titans in the animated series to fully resemble his comic counterpart. However, Wally's eyes in the comics are currently green. The design of Kid Flash with blue eyes remains consistent with his original appearances, pre-Crisis. Kid Flash is mentioned in issue #28 of Teen Titans Go!, and makes cameo appearances in several other issues. He is featured in a worldwide race against Más y Menos in issue #34. Although knowing that Jinx obviously has feelings for him, he inadvertently flirts with Raven, Argent, and several other girls behind while running the race, making Jinx jealous and causing him to lose the race to Más y Menos when Jinx shows up at the finish line and confronts him about his flirtatious nature. They remain close, however, and share their first official kiss in issue #53. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' The Jay Garrick version of the Flash appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Trials of the Demon!". In the teaser plot Jay (voiced by Andy Milder) teams up with Batman to stop Scarecrow and Scream Queen. Jay returns in a silent cameo in "The Fate of Equinox!", allowing Doctor Fate to temporarily give Batman his super-speed for the fight against the god-like Equinox. In "The Golden Age of Justice!", Jay Garrick is shown to be a long-time member of the Justice Society of America as the team battles their old foe Per Degaton. In "Sidekicks Assemble!", in a flashback, the Barry Allen version of the Flash appears in a cameo with the Justice League. In "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!", Jay Garrick, Barry Allen (this time voiced by Alan Tudyk) and Wally West (voiced by Hunter Parrish) all appear, as the three Flashes and Batman take on Professor Zoom. ''Young Justice'' All versions of the Flash appear in the show. In the beginning, the Wally West version of Kid Flash appears as a main character in the animated adaptation of Young Justice, with Barry Allen appearing as his mentor and a member of the Justice League and Jay Garrick as a 'retired speedster.' The character is voiced by actor Jason Spisak. After the first episode, Kid Flash wears a modified outfit that includes goggles and pads on his shoulders and an active camouflage unit. He is usually seen eating something in most episodes, which he attributes to the high metabolism he must maintain for his super speed. Kid Flash has a habit of collecting a souvenir from each battle, including one of Mister Twister's robotic eyes, a Kobra cultist's mask, an arrow fired by Artemis (although at the time he thought it was fired by Speedy), Cheshire's mask, and even the Helm of Nabu. He keeps his souvenirs on a shelf in Mount Justice. It is mentioned that unlike his mentor, Barry Allen, he does not have the ability to vibrate through solid objects. He is shown as having a strict disbelief in magic, believing everything can be explained with science—though it is left ambiguous at the end of the episode "Denial" whether or not he has come to accept the "truth" about the supernatural after his experiences with Kent Nelson, though later dialogue related to Dr Fate indicates that he at least accepts that the Helmet of Fate is a powerful and dangerous artifact. The episode "Coldhearted" centres around Wally making a cross-country dash on his sixteenth birthday to deliver a transplant heart to a young girl in the middle of an artificial snowstorm caused by five floating fortresses, although Wally initially resents this assignment, as his teammates are working alongside the Justice League to take down the fortresses, he realizes the importance of the mission and manages to reach the hospital in time, despite being attacked by Vandal Savage during the journey. When he arrives he is initially mislead to believe that he arrived too late and the patient died, due to time wasted fighting Savage, but this was revealed to be another misdirection tactic, Wally learns that the girl in question was Queen Perdita of Vlatava, and his distractions were engineered by Count Vertigo. Wally tricks Vertigo into a confession and he is imprisoned. In the episode "Insecurity", Kid Flash consoles Artemis over her fears of being replaced by Red Arrow, but is later enraged after her selfish attempts to mislead and outperform Red Arrow allow Sportsmaster and Cheshire to escape. In "Usual Suspects", he appears to forgive her after it is revealed why Artemis allowed Sportsmaster and Cheshire to escape. In the second season episode "Salvage" it is revealed that Wally has retired from being Kid Flash and is living with Artemis in Palo Alto (a nod to show creator Greg Weisman who went to Stanford) and have been dating since the end of the first season; his habit of collecting souvenirs is taken over by new Team member Beast Boy. Wally has been shown to be slower than both his uncle Barry Allen, the second Flash, and Bart Allen (Impulse), his first cousin once removed, as seen in the episode "Bloodlines". Later in the season, he along with Nightwing and Kaldur and Artemis fake Artemis' death to allow her to infiltrate Black Manta's organization using the magical disguise of Tigress. In the penultimate episode "Summit", Artemis is exposed as a mole to Black Manta, the Light and the alien Reach but is rescued from them by the entire team, including Wally, who has briefly come out of retirement. In the series finale, Artemis and Wally work together to destroy one of 21 Reach devices which were set to destroy the planet. Flash (Barry) and Impulse (Bart) are required to produce enough kinetic energy to reverse the final device, and Wally joins them to increase their chances of success, but his slower speed lead to him acting as a release valve for the excess energy and he is vaporized. The team is greatly affected by Wally's death, and Bart takes up the mantle of Kid Flash in Wally's honor. ''Mad'' The Flashes (Jay Garrick, Barry Allen, and Wally West with Bart Allen as Kid Flash) appear in Mad where they try to appeal to Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman about being called "Super Friends." Film ''Justice League: The New Frontier'' Barry Allen appears in the direct-to-video movie Justice League: The New Frontier and is central to the story. He is voiced by Neil Patrick Harris. Jay Garrick and Wally West also make brief appearances during the opening and closing credits of the movie. ''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' The Flash appears in the direct-to-video movie Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths voiced by Josh Keaton as a main character. The identity of this Flash is never revealed; however, since Hal Jordan is seen as the Green Lantern of the film, this Flash could very much well be Barry Allen, although his personality does mirror Wally West. In the film, Flash and the rest of the Justice League assists an alternate Lex Luthor battle the Crime Syndicate of America and restore order to the alternate world. Flash eventually battles his double, Johnny Quick in the final epic battle that is League centered, the true final battle being between Batman and Owlman on Earth Prime. ''DC Super Friends'' The Flash appears in the direct-to-video DC Super Friends: The Joker's Playhouse (2010) voiced by Eric Bauza. ''Justice League: Doom'' The Flash appears in the animated film Justice League: Doom, voiced by Michael Rosenbaum who previously voiced Wally West in the DC animated universe. In this film, Flash's identity is clearly stated as Barry Allen as a Central City detective addresses Allen by name while he's working a crime scene as a CSI. He also has his trademark Flash ring and is also more serious than all previous animated incarnations of Flash. In the film, Mirror Master is the villain chosen by Vandal Savage to fight Flash and Mirror Master does so by tricking Flash into sticking his hand in a "hostage box" to save an old woman. Only the woman was a hologram and Flash ended up with a speed sensitive bomb on his wrist. Batman eventually has him vibrate through an iceberg to save him and he goes on with the rest of the JLA to fight the Legion of Doom. ''JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time'' An ambiguous version of The Flash appears in the 2014 direct-to-dvd animated film, JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time with voice actor Jason Spisak voicing the character. His visual in the film is clearly based on Barry Allen ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' The Barry Allen Flash appears as the main protagonist in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, with Justin Chambers voicing the character.FLASHPOINT PARADOX Gets Release Date, Cast, LoglineFirst Look: Grey's Anatomy Stars Get Animated for Justice League Barry is interrupted while visiting his mother's grave on her birthday and leaves as the Flash to battle the Top, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, Captain Cold, and Captain Boomerang at the Flash Museum. Professor Zoom later reveals this to have been a trap for the Flash, whom he will kill Flash along with thousands of others, and link Flash's name to the destruction. The Justice League shows up and defuses all the bombs that Zoom set and all the villains are arrested. Shaken by what transpired, and full of thoughts about his dead mother, Flash parts from his Justice League colleagues and chooses to be alone. The next day, Flash wakes up in a universe where history has happened differently. Here, his mother is alive, Iris is married to someone else, and a feud between Aquaman and Wonder Woman has triggered an all-out global war. Flash blames Professor Zoom for messing with the timeline and enlists the help of Batman (Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father), Cyborg (a government agent), and the Shazam Kids (all of whom become one Captain Marvel when they say Shazam) to stop the war and restore the timeline. However during a fight with Professor Zoom, Flash realizes that Zoom didn't do anything, and that it was him who altered time by going back and saving his mom. After Batman shoots and kills Zoom, Flash travels back and prevents himself from saving his mother, but once again fractures time, creating another new timeline which differs in subtler ways from the original. Barry is also in a better place with his mom's death, and is reunited with Iris. He also gives Batman (Bruce Wayne) a letter that Thomas asked him to deliver to his son. ''Justice League: War'' Barry Allen appears in the animated film Justice League: War, voiced by Christopher Gorham. JUSTICE LEAGUE: WAR Confirmed For 2014 Release; Based On "New 52" Origin Arc Video games * The Flash is a Game Boy game based on the live action television series and was released in 1991. * The Flash was set to have a video game on the NES, but it was never released. * The Flash was a video game that was released on the Sega Master System in 1993. * Wally West is a playable fighter in Justice League Task Force released on the Super NES and Sega Genesis in 1995. * Wally West is a featured playable character in the video game, Justice League Heroes. In addition, there is a spinoff game for Game Boy Advance with the Flash as the main hero titled Justice League Heroes: The Flash. Both were released in 2006. Here he is voiced by Chris Edgerly. * Barry Allen is a playable fighter in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, a crossover Fighting game produced by Midway Games. His counterpart from the Mortal Kombat Universe is the undead ninja Scorpion and in both stories, one teleports in the place of the other because of the merging between their two universes. Both are defeated by Batman and Liu Kang, who described him as the "red devil with a lightning bolt on his chest". He is voiced by Taliesin Jaffe. * Jay Garrick, Barry Allen, and Wally West appear as the Flash in DC Universe Online. Bart Allen is also in the game as Kid Flash. * Barry Allen appears in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes with Charlie Schlatter reprising his role. * Barry Allen is a playable fighter in Injustice: Gods Among Us. The Earth-2 version of Jay Garrick also appears as a downloadable alternate skin. * Wally West appears as a playable character in the video game Young Justice: Legacy. * Barry Allen will appear as a playable character in the multiplayer battle arena game Infinite Crisis. Other appearances * Wally West was the protagonist in the novel The Flash: Stop Motion, written by Mark Schultz. In popular culture * In the Simpsons episode "New Kids on the Blecch", Comic Book Guy dresses up like the Flash and even stated, "No one can outrun The Flash" until he gets stuck into an open manhole. In the earlier episode "Marge vs. the Monorail", Lyle Lanley, when addressing a classroom of children is asked whether his monorail can outrun the Flash. After replying in the affirmative, he is asked if Superman can outrun the Flash, to which he replies "Sure, whatever..." * In 2002, the lead character in the movie Catch Me If You Can a con man played by Leonardo DiCaprio uses the alias "Barry Allen" to elude G-man Tom Hanks in reference to his love for the comic book. * In the 2003 movie Daddy Day Care, Jimmy Bennett plays Tony, a boy who thinks he is the Flash and refuses to take off his costume, plus a sugar rush actually affords him super speed for a while. He is eventually convinced to stop being the Flash after a conversation with Marvin (Steve Zahn), where Tony sees that he knows nothing else about the Flash. * The band "Jim's Big Ego" has a song entitled "The Ballad of Barry Allen", about the Flash. Jim Infantino, the lead singer of the band, is the nephew of Flash co-creator Carmine Infantino. * In the first season of the TV series Lost, the character Walt Lloyd is seen reading the Spanish version of a Flash comic Green Lantern/Flash: Faster Friends #1 on several occasions. In the third season episode "Catch–22", Charlie and Hurley are seen debating the question of whether the Flash could defeat Superman in a footrace. * During WrestleMania XX, Rey Mysterio wore a 'Flash-like' costume. * In the novel Assault on the Senses, three characters share their names with three Flash alter egos (Jay, Barry and Wally) and each have personalities representative of the character they are respectively inspired by. * In the Jimmy Neutron episode "N-Men", Jimmy's friend Sheen Estevez gains Flash-like powers and goes by the name Vibrating Lad. * In the South Park episode "Imaginationland", the Flash can be seen as one of the characters in Imaginationland. * Flash appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "Losin' the Wobble" voiced by Nathan Fillion. The Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman are unable to stop Reverse-Flash which leads to them talking about their reverse opponents. When Wonder Woman mentions her reverse opponent "Negative Wonder Woman", a black version of Diana who's costume is the reverse of Diana's (it doesn't cover her breast or pubic area, and only covers the part of her body which are uncovered for Diana's costume) and rides in a visible jet; who happens to be robbing a nearby bank. Negative Wonder Woman flees Wonder Woman sarcastically remakes "Don't touch her or anything", Flash responds by to this telling Superman, "I'd touch her till she couldn't walk, Booyah!" (indicating he would have sex with her). It was not revealed if this version of the Flash was revealed to be Barry Allen or Wally West. Both The Flash and Kid Flash appear in the episode, "They Took My Thumbs". They appear in the "Take your sidekicks to work" skit, where the sidekicks visit the watchtower. During Wonder Woman's speech, Kid Flash uses his super speed to remove Diana's costume rendering her nude in front of the sidekicks and League members. As Wonder Woman takes her clothes back, The Flash admonishes Kid Flash for his actions, but after Diana leaves it is revealed that The Flash secretly is proud of Kid Flash's prank and they celebrate with a "Super speed high five". Kid Flash and the sidekicks are later teleported over a live volcano and killed by Martian Manhunter's sidekick Martian Boyhunter (though Martian Manhunter takes the fall, as everyone believes that Boyhunter exists only in his mentor's imagination). The Flash joins the other League members in giving a beating to Martian Manhunter (Martian Boyhunter turns visible and proceed to call everyone "douches"). * In The Big Bang Theory episode "The Middle Earth Paradigm" the four main characters dressed as the Flash when they were invited to go to a Halloween party but changed as they did not want to go in the same costume. (Although Raj suggests that they "Walk right behind each other all night and look like one person going really fast.") The character of Sheldon is also frequently seen to be wearing a Flash t-shirt. Similarly in the episode "The Work Song Nanocluster" Sheldon is shown dressed as the Flash and imitating his powers, after drinking coffee. In the episode "The Justice League Recombination", Sheldon again wears a Flash costume for Halloween, though this time the others appear as different DC characters (Leonard as Green Lantern, Howard as Batman, Raj as Aquaman, Penny as Wonder Woman and Zack as Superman). * A guy dressed as the Flash was one of the superheroes on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. * At Six Flags theme parks, which frequently use DC superheroes around their park, visitors can spend additional money to buy "The Flash Pass" which allows them speed through lines to certain attractions. Promotions for the pass frequently feature the Flash himself. * In the show Angel '' the last season Gunn mentions both Barry Allen and Wally West as doing the Flash. * In the show ''No Ordinary Family when Stephanie Powell finds out she can time travel via super speed, her friend and assistant Katie mentions the Flash. References External links * Alan Kistler's Profile On: The Flash - An analysis of the history of the Flash by comic book historian Alan Kistler. * Silver Age Flash Toonopedia entry * The Flash: The Continuity Pages * The Flash JLResource.com entry * The Flash: Those Who Ride The Lightning - Fan site with information about the super-speed characters of the DC Universe. * Index to Barry Allen's Earth-1 adventures * The Unofficial Flash Biography * Aquaman in movie after all * The JLA movie info * Superman Homepage JLA biography * Cancelled The Flash Game Character Models, Screenshots ;2013 film : : Category:Super Friends characters